sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Acolytes (group)
The Acolytes (or Acolyte Gems) are the titular protagonists of the upcoming "Acolyte Gems" series. They are a group of young gems made on earth who currently reside in Beach City with their adopted human parents. The Acolytes attend a school and train with the Crystal Gems part time, going on missions with them occasionally. The group first received it's name from Garnet after it's original members pledged all their loyalty to her in exchange for her teaching them how to fight and use their powers and about gem culture. Characteristics After being discovered by their adopted parents the Acolytes lived their entire lives among humans and being surrounded by human culture. Jordan and Kitty grew up in Lionheart, Georgia while Daphne/Carnelian grew up in Empire City. All three of them grew up knowing nothing about their heritage, and nothing about their powers except what they could discover by experimenting. They didn't know what Gems were before coming to Beach City but vaguely understood that they weren't human beings. They were discovered in the form of babies and seem to age at the same rate as the humans around them (though this could have a psychological explanation). Because of their social conditioning the Acolytes have a hard time accepting the idea that their gender is an illusion. The Acolytes are each powerful in their own way but because of their age and lack of experience they are much less capable fighters than the Crystal Gems. They usually need to work together to defeat a corrupted gem and almost always need the help of the Crystal Gems to defeat a Home-world soldier. Members So far there are three members of the Acolyte Gems. Jordan Walker "Obsidian" Jordan/Obsidian represents the spirited part of the soul. He is hot-blooded and macho so it's hard for him to turn down a challenge or walk away from a fight. On the plus side he has a strong sense of honor and gets angry when he perceives an injustice being done. Jordan is very protective of his sister Kitty sometimes to the point of being patronizing. Kitty Campbell "Alabaster" Kitty/Alabaster represents the logical part of the soul. She is timid, antisocial, and pragmatic.Kitty lacks her brothers bravery and will avoid danger if she can help it. Prior to coming to Beach City she never had any strong female role models and she saw herself as a useless girl who always needs to be rescued by her brother. She agrees to train with the Crystal Gems to gain confidence. Carnelian "Daphne Parker" Carnelian represents the appetite part of the soul. She is feminine, vain, self indulgent, and materialistic; ruled over by a myriad of selfish desires for short term gain. In spite of her flaws however she is nothing if not loyal to her friends. Fusions Fusions between Acolytes Howlite (Obsidian+Alabaster) Amber (Alabaster+Carnelian) Hematite (Carnelian+Obsidian) Fusions with the Crystal Gems and others Agate/Fire Agate (Carnelian+Amethyst) Pink Spinel (Alabaster+Steven Universe) Trivia * Just like the Crystal Gems all represent different stages of dependency the Acolytes represent Plato's three part theory of the soul. ** Jordan is the spirited part ** Carnelian is the appetitive part ** Kitty is the logical part * The fusions between the Acolytes each represent a different type of love/relationship ** Howlite is a fusion between siblings and thus represents familial love ** Amber represents Phillia which is friendly love ** Hematite represents Eros which is romantic love. * Based on their gem type each of the Acolytes have certain abilities/instincts built-in that don't always match their upbringing and base-line personalities. Category:Groups Category:Muse-Verse